The present disclosure relates to a control system, a control apparatus, and a control method.
Power obtained from renewable energy sources is used to charge batteries. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-232668 discloses a technology that charges a power storage unit using power generated by a solar power generating apparatus and/or a wind power generating apparatus.